Ice Ridley
Ice Ridley is a recurring boss in the Metroid Blast attraction at Nintendo Land. He is exclusive to this game and has not appeared in the main Metroid series. Description As part of the theme park motif of Nintendo Land, Ice Ridley is an animatronic robot that is built in the likeness of Ridley. Ice Ridley is distinct from the normal Ridley animatronic due to his white/blue coloration, his deeper-sounding screech, and most importantly his ice-themed moveset. Ice Ridley is exclusive to the advanced Extra missions of Metroid Blast's Assault Mission mode, which are unlocked after beating mission "20. The Final Battle". Ice Ridley is first encountered in the Ice Sector during mission "22. Unidentified Enemy Object". The goal of this mission is to defeat Ice Ridley, who is accompanied by flying Zebesians. To master this mission, player Miis must beat Ice Ridley without picking up any items. Ice Ridley reappears in the Volcanic Sector during mission "26. Defend Your Allies 2", spawning alongside several Metroids at the beginning of the mission. The player Miis must defend several Zero Suit Miis from the Metroids for two minutes, while Ice Ridley relentlessly attacks the player Miis. After one minute, Ice Ridley is joined by flying Zebesians. Although Ice Ridley does not have a displayed health bar during this mission, he can be defeated to achieve Master Rank. However, unless going for Master Rank, it is recommended to simply avoid Ice Ridley's attacks and focus on protecting the ally Miis. Ice Ridley's final appearance is in mission "28. Ridley and Ice Ridley", where he appears alongside the normal Ridley in the Ice Sector. Both Ridley and Ice Ridley must be defeated to beat this mission; they may be defeated in either order. To master this mission, player Miis must score at least 50% hit accuracy during the battle. Battle Ice Ridley's attacks are all derived from Ridley's attacks in Metroid Blast. Some attacks are virtually identical, such as his tail jab, his Rocket firing, his Spike Bomb drops, and his grab with the right claw. However, most of Ridley's plasma-based attacks have been replaced with ice-based attacks, with the one exception of when he spits purple fireballs at a Mii that he has grabbed. Ice Ridley's mouth can breathe a steady stream of ice or spit many small ice blasts that scatter, while his left claw can launch large ice orbs. Ice Ridley's ice attacks do not deal damage on impact. However, they hinder the Miis' movement for several seconds, slowing down Samus Miis and completely stopping Gunship Miis, leaving them vulnerable to other attacks. During "Defend Your Allies 2", each second of being frozen can be especially costly when the ally Miis are under attack by Metroids. Just like Ridley, Ice Ridley is fought in three phases. During his first phase, Ice Ridley only uses his ice breath, tail, Rockets, and Spike Bombs. The second phase adds his right claw attack, and the third phase adds his left claw attack. His mouth, chest, tail, and claws are armored, marked with large power buttons that the Miis must shoot (each claw button only becomes active once Ice Ridley starts attacking with that respective claw); shooting a button three times will destroy the corresponding piece of armor. Once all of his armor is destroyed, Ice Ridley will start screeching as he flails helplessly in the air, exposing one last power button on his back that must be repeatedly shot multiple times to end the phase before he can regenerate his armor. After each of the first two phases, Ice Ridley drops several health pickups and regenerates his armor. After the third phase, he explodes. During his appearance in "Defend Your Allies 2", Ice Ridley behaves as though it is the third phase of his battle. This means that he uses all of his attacks, and he is defeated after just one round of shooting the button on his back. Trivia *Due to being a variant of another enemy (Ridley), Ice Ridley does not have an unlockable prize for the Nintendo Land Plaza. *Ice Ridley can be defeated in a mission where he does not have a displayed health bar. This does not hold true for normal Ridley, who either flees or regenerates his armor if Miis attempt to fight him in missions where he does not have a health bar. *In the French version of Nintendo Land, Ice Ridley is named Cryo-Ridley. "Cryo-" is a prefix referring to extreme cold temperatures. Gallery NL Ice Ridley with Monita.png|Ice Ridley with Dark Monita NL Ice Ridley Roar.jpg|Ice Ridley roaring NL Ice Ridley and Flying Zebesian.jpg|Ice Ridley and a flying Zebesian attacking the Gunship NL Ridley and Ice Ridley Battle.jpg|Ridley and Ice Ridley attacking the Gunship Category:Bosses Category:Ridley Category:Robots Category:Nintendo Land